Bűntetésben
by timko77
Summary: Alfrednak újra sikerült bajba kevernie magát, a lehető legjobb időben: a kosárlabda bajnokságok kezdetén. Hamarosan a büntetőben találja magát az elnökkel, Arthurral.


Az órák véget értek egy hangos csengő idegesítő, ám felszabadító hangjával és a diákok gyors léptekkel trappoltak végig a lépcsőkön, meg sem állva a stadionig. Nagy nap volt ez a számukra, most indultak el az iskolai kosárlabda bajnokságok és idén győzni akartak a gakuenesek. Arthur a saját kis irodájából figyeltek a rohanó tanulókat, tökéletes panorámája volt a főbejárat és a stadionig vezető útra. Idén nem volt kedve végignézni a nyitó meccseket. Úgy érezte, ha odamegy, saját lelki nyugalmát fogja veszélyeztetni, így maradásra késztette magát. Ma kivételesen nem maradt el papírmunka, ezért elővett egy rég el nem olvasót könyvet és lapozni kezdett. Épp csak néhány soron futott át, amikor kopogtattak ajtaján.

- Tessék?

A kilincs kattant, az ajtó kinyílt. Két férfi tűnt fel, egy szigorú tekintetű Ludwig és egy gyerekesen ellenkező Alfred. Arthur értetlenkedve állt az események előtt.

- Ne haragudj a zavarásért Arthur, de úgy hallottam, hogy nem veszel részt a nyitó mérkőzésen.

- Igen, valóban így van. Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi ez az egész? – érdeklődött, miközben fél pillantást vetett az amerikaira.

- Jones nem tudja hol a határ, minden bizonnyal otthon felejtette a jó modorát. Elküldeném a büntető szobába, de mindenki elhagyta az iskolát.

- Ugyan már Ludwig, csak éhes voltaaam! Nem a világvége ha eszek egy harit! – nyafogott a bűnös

- Csönd legyen! – intette fegyelemre a német

- Igenis... – mondta félhangosan, félénken

- Na várjunk csak, azt akarod, hogy én felügyeljem? – döbbent rá a brit

- Igen. Talán elnökként jobban fogsz rá hatni, mint a többi tanár.

- De-de-de ő a kosárlabda csapat kapitánya, hogy fognak így győzni?

- Ez az, hogy fogun –

- Fegyelmezd magad Jones! – Alfred újra elcsitult – Ne aggódj emiatt, majd én átveszem a helyét.

- Hogy micsoda? Nem-nem, ez így nem lesz jó ötlet. Nem azért Ludwig, de most fontos lenne a győzelmünk és-és...

- Talán nem bízol a képességeimben?

- Nem, dehogy! Vagyis... – hangja ideges és akadozó volt – nem lehetne inkább holnapra áttenni a büntetését?

- Már így is túl sokat engedtünk el neki az utóbbi időben, kesztyűs kézzel kell bánnunk vele. De mondd csak, ez miért okoz neked gondot?

- Óh, csak egyedül akartam kicsit maradni, tudod, olvasni és kulturálódni, de azt hiszem igazad van, sok panasz érkezett Jones felől.

- Pontosan, talán a meccs kihagyásával megjön az esze.

- Nem, már most megjött! Kérlek Ludwig, ne csináld ezt velem, a csapat számít rám! Hogy mondjam el nekik, hogy büntiben voltam?

- Hát így! – jelentette ki határozottan – Nos, ne haragudj Arthur, de most mennem kell.

- Neee! Ludwig, ne hagyj itt! – küldte az utolsó segélykérő hívását, sikertelenül

Az ajtó bezárult, Ludwig elhagyta a folyosót, majd az iskola területét is. Az amerikai kicsit kínosan figyelte a zárt ajtót, nem nézett Arthurra. A brit vett egy mély lélegzetet és bátorságra buzdította magát, hogy megszólaljon.

- Látod, ez lesz a sok idiótaságodnak az eredménye. Szoktad te egyáltalán használni az eszed?

Alfred halkan kuncogott majd egy hangos nevetést is elhangoztatott.

- Mi olyan nevetséges? – kérdezte értetlenkedve

- Nem gondolnád, de igen, meglepően sokat szoktam használni az eszemet.

- Hát ezen most tényleg meglepődnék. Mégis miről beszélsz?

Sunyi mosollyal az arcán megfordult és közelebb ment a brit íróasztalához, tenyerét ráhelyezte a bútorra és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Ha nem gondolkodtam volna, most nem lehetnék itt.

- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte kicsit idegesen

- Direkt csináltam a fesztivált. Tudtam, hogyha büntibe küldenének, akkor hozzád kerülnék.

- Te meg mi a francról beszélsz? Ki az az idióta, aki lemondja saját meccsét, hogy az elnökkel koptassa a padot? Egyáltalán minek? – nyomatékosította a legfontosabb kérdését

- Miattad. – válaszolt magabiztosan Alfred

- Miattam...? – hangjában bizonytalanság volt felfedezhető

- A reggeli pillantásod mindent elárult.

- Nem volt semmiféle pillantás!

- Á, dehogynem! Amikor ennyire tagadsz valamit, akkor már biztos, hogy hazudsz. A szemeid mindent elmondtak nekem.

- Nem, nagyon is tévedsz! A múlthét az csak egy hatalmas tévedés volt, hál'istennek Francis keresett és megakadályozott abban, hogy olyat tegyek, amit később megbánok.

- Szóval megbánnád? – kérdezte enyhén csalódott hangon

Megragadta a férfi nyakkendőjét és magához húzta. Arthur arcán rögtön feltűntek a rémültség szemmel látható jelei.

- Azonnal engedj el te idióta! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? Én vagyok az elnők!

- Gondolod, hogy ezzel majd hatsz rám? Miért nem vallod be az igazi érzéseidet?

- Nincs semmilyen érzésem irántad!

- Valóban? Ahhoz képest nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon ellenkezne.

- Fejezd be!

Kétségbeesetten és majdnem a sírás határán lökte el saját magától Alfredot, igyekezett távolabb kerülni a férfitől. Az amerikai arcán némi bűntudat tükröződött, de nem akart túl érzékenynek tűnni, hisz elhatározta, hogy keményebbnek fog mutatkozni. Követte a britet, aki hátrálni próbált, ám hamar a falhoz ért, ahol megdermedt. A szemüveges férfi karjait a falnak támasztva csapdába szorította az alacsonyabbat.

- Félsz tőlem?

- Nem,... vagyis, nem tudom.

- Nem tudod, vagy nem akarod tudni?

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Ez sosem lenne és soha nem is lesz elfogadott.

- Téged az érdekel, amit mások mondanak vagy amit a szíved mond?

Arthur tétovázott válaszolni, szemkontaktusukat próbálta megszüntetni. Alfred már bánta, hogy ennyire elkanyarodott az eredeti felállástól. Ezek után nem csodálkozna, ha Arthur soha többé nem akarná látni. Elkeseredetten ölelte magához a britet, akinek a meglepetéstől elállt a lélegzete és összezavarodott.

- Ne haragudj, nem tudom mi ütött belém...

Arthur zakatoló szíve nem csillapodott, a szavak nem jöttek. Alfred hirtelen elengedte a szőke hajút, riadt tekintetébe nézett, majd ugyanazzal a hirtelen mozdulattal a mosdóba ment. Az ajtót becsapta maga után, és pillanatokig néma csönd borult a helyiségre. Az egyetlen zajforrás a vízcsapból zúduló víz adta, és ez percekig nem állt meg. Arthur csak találgatni tudott, hogy mi történhet az ajtó másik oldalán. Talán az amerikai most próbálja hűvösre tenni a feltámadt indulatait, vagy egyéb zajokat szeretne a víz hangjával leplezni? Arthur csak most szembesült, hogy Alfred is mennyire érzékeny tud lenni, pedig mindig milyen határozottnak és magabiztosnak mutatja magát mások előtt. Valóban, sosem mert az érzéseiről beszélni senkinek, főleg nem egy férfinak, emiatt is kezdte érezni tetteinek következményét. Remegve kopogott, de nem érkezett válasz. Megismételte még párszor ezt a mutatványt, mígnem nagyon lassan és óvatosan be nem nyitott és meglátta Alfredot a mosdókagyló fölé hajolva és támaszkodva, arcáról egymás után peregtek le az apró vízcseppek. Nem nézett a britre, még akkor sem, amikor lezárta a vízellátást és egy törülközővel próbálta felitatni a nedvességet fél arcról, mely a jéghideg víztől kipirosodott.

- Most már elég lesz – utalt valahogy a hideg zuhanyra, és maga felé fordította a másik fejét, hogy arcának másik oldalát is megszárítsa.

- Ez a te hibád Arthur. – mondta nyersen és közömbösen maga mögött hagyta

- Mi az hogy az én hibám? – háborodott föl az angol miközben az amerikai után eredt – Te vagy az, aki zaklatott!

- De igen, a te hibád!

- És szabad kérdeznem, hogy miért? – Alfred megfordult, hogy szemtől szembe adja tudtára az igazságot

- A belőled áradó szexualitás miatt. – Arthur elnémült, szemei kikerekedtek – Ha rádnézek, a hatalmába kerít ez a féktelen érzés és legszívesebben letepernélek – lépteit újra a másik irányába vette

- Alfred...? – újból meghátrálni készült

- De ugyanakkor eszembe jut, hogy nem akarlak bántani, gyengéd és óvatos szeretnék lenni...

Arthur immáron egy hasonló zsákutcába került, ahol Alfred erős karjai útját állták a szabadulástól.

- Ez... hogy lehetséges? – kérdezte halkan, szavait nehezen formálva – Miért pont én? Annyi szép és csinos lány jár a suliba, miért pont engem szúrtál ki?

Alfred a brit füléhez hajolt, hogy zavarát ne lássa arcáról.

- Én sem tudom, nem is értem, de nem tudom elrejteni ezt. Úgy érzem, felrobbanok, ha nem lehetek a közeledben. Arthur, piszkos gondolatok cirkálnak a fejemben.

- Mennyire piszkosak? – faggatta a szemüveges férfit

- Nagyon piszkosak... elképzelem csókod, leheleted forróságát és egyre kevesebb ruhában... és megérintelek.. – nyelt egyet - ... te most hallani akarod mindezt?

- Nem... nem akarom...

Az amerikai visszahúzta fejét és a smaragdzöld szemekbe nézett kissé bánatosan.

- Nem akarom hallani... inkább érezni. – fejezte be megkezdett mondatát, majd magához rántotta a magasabb férfit és heves csókba hívta nyelvüket, karjával pedig összefonta a másik nyakát.

Alfred mindenre számított, csak erre nem, ám a rég várt érzés miatt nem merült gondolkodásba, hanem viszonozta a csókot, nem is kicsit. A falhoz préselte az angolt, mohón ízlelte őt, mint éhes farkas zsákmányát. Mikor pillanatnyilag kielégítette vágyait, megszólalt:

- Arthur?

- Hallgass! – vágott szavába és újra összenyomta ajkukat, mintha attól félt volna, hogy soha többé nem fog hasonlót érezni – Igazából... – kezdett bele, az amerikai ajkaiba suttogva - ...bennem is megfordult hasonló kép, de nagyon féltem. Nem mertem bevallani önmagamnak, hogy rólad fantáziálok és amikor megtudtam, hogy vonzódsz utánam, azt hittem, gúnyt űzöl belőllem, ezért ellenkeztem. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy tényleg megtörténhet velem...

- Pedig az érzéseim őszinték, és soha nem űznék gúnyt az érzéseiből. – válaszolta és egy apró csókot nyomott az angol ajkaira

Egymás szemébe néztek és valami egészen mást láttak, mint pár perccel korábban. Szenvedélytől szikrázó tekintet, szinte érezni lehetett a köztük feszülő bizsergést.

- Szeretnéd, hogy abbahagyjam?

- Ne merészeld! – majdhogynem fenyegetőzött a brit – Ha már idáig eljutottunk és nagy nehezen kitártam szívemet... akkor ne... – pironkodott a végére

- Csak érdekelt a véleményed. – mondta mosolyogva

Kevesebb mohósággal és több érzelemmel vetette rá ajkait Arthuréra, testét finoman hozzádörgölte, vágyat ébresztve fel mindkettőjükben. Szétáradt bennük egy bizsergő melegség, bátorítva őket a folytatásra. Alfred az ajkakat elhagyva az angol nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, és pozitív döbbenet érte, amikor hallotta Arthur mélyebb lélegzetvételét.

- Csak nem tetszik?

- Ezt honnan tudod? – suttogta

- Hát ahogy lélegzel.

- Hogy te miket észre nem veszel...

Kioldotta a férfi nyakkendőjét, hogy még több bőrfelületet érjen csókjaival. De ennyivel nem érte be, nem tudta megállni, hogy kezei ne bújjanak a brit mellénye, majd inge alá és végigszántsa a hófehér bőrt, mely égett, akár a kandalló.

- Biztosan nagyon meleged lehet – állapította meg egy elképesztő határozottsággal az arcán – talán ha ezt levennénk mindjárt jobb lenne.

Arthur szóhoz sem jutott, amikor Alfred keze a vállára vándorolt és lecsúsztatta róla zakóját, majd egy pillanat alatt a mellényét is lehúzta róla. Arcán egyre mélyebb vöröses árnyalat kezdett díszelegni.

- Szégyellős vagyok... – közölte zavartan és hunyorítva figyelte a szemüveges válaszát.

Alfred belegondolt, hogy még sosem látta a britet még félmeztelenül sem és nem tudta, hogy a saját lazaságával mennyire zavarja őt, így megpróbálta nyugtató hangnemben szerteoszlatni a félelmeit.

- Ne aggódj – suttogta Arthur nyakába – nincs mit szégyellni.

- Nem is arról van szó, csak...

Alfred finoman megérintette az angol férfi ajkát miközben lassan a gombok kigombolásán ügyködött.

- Nem lesz semmi baj...

Arthur lélegzete mélyebb lett, amint érezte meztelen mellkasán a simogató kezek érintését. Az angol orrát megcsapta az amerikai finom, friss fű illata, mely egy tavaszi rétre emlékeztette. E gyönyörű kép megálmodása miatt észre sem vette, hogy az amerikai letérdelt és az övét kezdte kibontani.

- Alfred, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte riadtan

- Kibontom az öved. – válaszolta mosolyogva

- Erre én is rájöttem, te idióta!

- Akkor miért kérded?

Arthur paprikavörös lett és megfogta Alfred kezét. A zavart szempárok egymásba botlottak.

- Nem szeretnéd?

Az angol nem tudott mit válaszolni, kettős érzések sújtották, mivel nagyon is vágyott erre, de még mindig nehezen tudta elhessegetni azt a gondolatot, hogy mégis csak egy férfi (aki határozottan jóképű) teszi mindezt.

- Csak zavarban vagyok... – vallotta be és kezét a férfi tarkójára helyezte.

- Én is... zavarban vagyok.

Csókokat hintett a boxere fölé, amíg fürge ujjaival lecsúsztatta a finom anyagból készült nadrágot. Végigsimított a meglepően sima bőrön, a bokájától egészen a belső combjáig, és arra gondolt, hogy igazán formás lábakkal áldották meg az égiek a britet. Arthur háta kecses ívet formált a falnak támaszkodva és egyre jobban tudatosult benne, hogy innentől már nem fogja tudni leplezni izgalmának bizonyítékát, legfőképp azért nem, mert Alfred közvetett módon, a boxerén keresztül cirógatta finoman ajkaival férfiasságát. Erre a vágyfokozó érzésre önkéntelenül is az amerikai tudtára adta szaporodó sóhajaival, hogy bizony jó helyen jár, és eddig nagyon jól csinálja a kényeztetést. Alfred nem tétovázott cselekedni, apró csókjait felváltotta kezének óvatos masszírozása, amíg égszínkék szemei vetettek egy erotikus pillantást a smaragdzöldekre és kiszabadította a merevedő férfiasságot a boxer alól. Arthur ebben a pillanatban már meg sem tudott nyekkenni, csak hangosan sóhajtott, amint a másik végignyalta legbecsesebb kincsét, kellően elnyújtva a pillanatot addig a mozzanatig, amíg szájába nem vette a kemény tagot. Az angol reflexből a szőkés tincsekbe markolt, a forró „ágyacska" szikrákban állította elméjét, és ez az érzés, ami arra adatott, hogy az embert boldoggá tegyen, már oly rég érezte Arthur (legalábbis úgy, hogy más okoz neki örömöt), emiatt a kelleténél is korábban csattant rajta a gyönyör, nem hagyva időt, hogy figyelmeztesse az amerikait. Egy hangosan elnyújtott nyögés után bekebelezte a csodálatos érzés és csak másodpercekkel később tudott lepillantani Alfredra, aki megtörölte a szája szélét.

- Úr Isten, de haragudj! – bocsánatért esedezett és kezével eltakarta száját, mintha attól félne, hogy megfélemlíti hangja

- Ugyan, semmi baj – mondta őszintén és felegyenesedett – Miért is haragudnék? Örülök, hogy jól esett. – mondta enyhén meghatott hangon

- Igen... valóban... jól esett – kapkodott lélegzetéért és magához vonta a fiatalembert.

Erős és széles vállai biztonságérzetet keltettek benne, ugyanakkor sokallta a ruházatát. Picit félénken, de a férfi pólója szegélyéhez nyúlt és félig felhúzta, ám utána már Alfred leszedte saját magáról.

- Arthur? – a megkérdett személy válaszként hümmögött – Kérlek, érints meg! - kérte egy csók kíséretében.

Arthur nem érezte tehernek az amerikai óhaját, hasonló mozdulatokkal végigsimított rajta, mint ő rajta. Minden kis izmot körberajzolt, és fokozatosan lejebb haladt, a már dagadozó férfiassághoz. Kezét becsúsztatta a boxere alá és megmarkolta a lényeget. Az amerikai felnyögött és szapora lélegzetek között a férfi fülébe súgta, hogy folytassa kezének munkáját. Az angol kezdte magabiztosabbnak érezni magát és egyre gyorsabban haladt keze le-fel a merev tagon. Heves csókba burkolóztak, Alfredban csillapíthatatlan vágy feszült, hogy érezze Arthur minden sejtjét, hallani kéjes nyögéseit, látni vágyaktól fűtött szemét. Mindennél jobban magáévá akarta tenni Arthurt, csak ez járt a gondolataiban.

- Arthur... kívánlak... – nyögte egy hosszabb lélegzetvétel között

- ... Megkaphatsz...

Csak egy szó volt, de minden, amit Alfred hallani akart. Fizikai erejében bízva és kihasználva, az angol férfit megemelte combjától, a falnak támasztotta és eggyé vált testével. Arthur felnyögött a belé hasító fájdalomtól, bármennyire is akarta ezt, nem tudta elrejteni. Belekapaszkodott az amerikai vállába, melybe belenyomta ujjait, gyakran meg is karmolta, hátrahagyva sóvárgásának monogramját, és minden sejtje őt kívánta, minden mozdulattal közelebb érezte magához, ... igen, érezni akarta magában, minél tovább akarta, hogy tartson ez a pillanat. A szemüveges férfi egyre határozottabban mélyesztette férfiasságát a férfi ánuszába miközben mellkasát a másik törzsén végigsúrolta. Most kezdte el igazán érezni kellemesen tej édes illatát, ami még jobban felizgatta. Az ablakból beszivárgó vérnarancs fények belepték az egész irodát, ez a szín a két férfi tüzes érzését is tükrözte, melyek oly régen kívánkoztak a felszínre törni és most semmi sem hátrálta meg. Kéjektől gazdag nyögésük egymás bőrébe olvadt, a gyönyörűség pillanata a közelben volt úrrá lenni rajtuk. Arthur nem tudta fékezni magát, és egy hangos nyögés kíséretében hagyta, hogy a gyönyör megremegtesse egész testét. Az amerikai csókjai után kapkodott, aki hamar követte a gyönyör kapujában és összeomlott a mennyei érzéstől. Súlyukat a térdétől felfelé helyezte, Arthur pedig a pillanat hevében még jobban magához szorította a térdén ülő férfit. Félhangos, kimerült lélegzetvételek, ujjukat egymás bőrébe mélyesztve ültek így, szinte mozdulatlanul.

- Alfred...?

- Mondjad.

- Kérdem én,... normálisak... vagyunk?

- Jaj, haver! – mélyesztette tekintetét a britébe – Most komolyan... mi a bajod?

- Semmi. – mondta végtelenül nyugodtan – Nincs semmi bajom... csak... még soha nem történt velem... ilyen kalandos délután.

Alfred nem válaszolt, mosolyával kápráztatta az ölében ülő férfit, orra hegyével játékosan jobbra-balra dörgölte a britéhez, ami miatt az kissé hunyorított, de hagyta magát eme bugyuta gesztusnak.

- És most mi lesz velünk? – kezdett bele Arthur – Mármint, nem szeretném, hogy ez kitudódjon, és értékelném, ha ez csakis a mi titkunk maradna.

- Hm, szeretnéd, hogy diszkrét legyek?

- Igen, határozottan igen.

- Hát tudod, ezzel csak az a baj, hogy gyakran kell büntibe kerüljek, hogy tartani tudjam a szám.

- Te kis gazember!

Nevetve ölelték újra egymást, kacajuk közepette meg arra is figyelmesek lettek, hogy a stadionból hangos éljenzések terjedtek szerte-széjjel. Alfredban természetesen felmerült a kérdés, hogy ez most a saját csapatának győzelme vagy a riválisé, de bárhogy is legyen, nem bánta, hogy nem a stadionban zsákolt, hanem egy irodában, teljesen más körülmények között.


End file.
